sitting_ducksfandomcom-20200213-history
Up All Night
Up All Night is a rumored Sitting Ducks episode. Plot The episode begins with Bill looking out the window on a telescope. He tells Ed, Oly and Waddle that he's looking at the stars and also tells them a comet will approach tonight (or at least tomorrow) at 3:45am. After that, he have to do a report. He looks at the clock and sees it 8:35pm, and say they should sleep in time to see the comet very early in the morning. Right when Bill prepares to sleep, Ed suggest they should stay up all night. At first Bill was reluctant, but Ed, Oly and Waddle begged him to stay up with them. He agrees with them. While staying up during night, Bill reads a book while Ed, Oly and Waddle imitate a surfer and then become bored. Waddle says he's hungry and asks where to go, and Ed suggest the Decoy Cafe. Bill decide to go out too and say he can try to name stars like Castillio the Duck and makes a map. Outside, the ducks all gaze at the stars and then Ed, Oly and Waddle make some noise by kicking a trash can. Bill tries shushing them, until Arvy tells them to be quiet. Ed, Oly and Waddle ignore him and continue banging on the trash can. Ally wakes up and looks out the window in Arvy's room and tries to them to be quite. Arvy tells them Ally's trying to sleep and to shut up. Ed blows a raspberry very loud, and Arvy throws a skateboard to his face. Ed was about to throw it back to him, but Bill stops him and walk off. When they get to the Decoy Cafe, it was closed. Ed come up with another place to go to instead, and Bill, Oly and Waddle follow him. They go to a nearby gas station and go inside the store. Ed, Oly and Waddle chow down in some snacks while Bill looks at his map, then he starts to hallucinate by seeing his face winking at him. Bill says he's starting to see things, and Ed, Oly and Waddle tell him that when you stay awake, your mind plays tricks on you. Bill asks if the same things happening to them, as they start hallucinating a psychedelic background but they say no. Bill then have to go to the bathroom, and goes outside to a filthy bathroom door. Bill gets nervous and think the bathroom could be inside. When he opens the door, he sees a guy laying on the floor and asks if Bill can help him out, but he freaks out and gets knocked out by hitting a pole. Later that night, he wakes up and sees Waddle's eyes staring at him. He gets startled and Waddle says he thought Bill was dead. Bill and Waddle were on a shopping cart pulled by Ed and Oly, as Bill asks what's going on. Oly tells him he was knocked out and also wetted himself. Ed says that they ended up lost in the woods and Waddle says he got a souvenir, which is a bobblehead. Much later, Ed and Oly get tired and try not to fall asleep, while Waddle plays with his bobblehead and Bill reads his map until the cart hits the bottom of a tree. Ed and Oly try to pull the cart and Bill asks if they need help but they said they got it on their own. Bill turns around and finds his map missing and saw Waddle eating it. He orders him to spit it out but he starts poking on Bill's face. He hallucinates that Bill's face turns into anything when he pokes it. Bill gets mad and shouts that tonight is an important night and don't want Ed, Oly and Waddle ruining it for him. He then hears someone calling his name. But that was in his head, as he starts to hallucinate by seeing Castillio the Duck peeking from a tree and tells him to come with him. He excitedly runs off, knocking the cart over. Ed, Oly and Waddle tells him to come back but he continues running off to see his idol. Waddle hallucinates his bobblehead sinking down and imediately grabs him and walks off. Ed and Oly wondered where Waddle and spread out to look for him. Meanwhile, Bill finds Castillio the Duck and gets excited and says he's a big fan of him. Castillio says to Bill that it's an honor to meet a fan and tells him the history of stars. Meanwhile, Waddle walks in the woods holding his bobblehead, hallucinating that it's morning and says hey to trees, puddles and frogs and they say hey back to him. Then Ed hallucinates a pool of money when it's actually just a puddle. And for Oly, he hallucinates leaves coming to life and he starts stomping on them. In Bill's hallucination, Castillio continues telling Bill about the history of stars and then go stargazing. In Waddle's hallucination, Waddle gets hungry and a bee come and offer him honey and starts eating on it, but in reality he was eating dirt. In Ed's hallucination, Ed continues swimming in a "money pool" which is still a puddle and then hallucinates a racecar and starts riding, which he's actually just imitating one in reality. In Oly's hallucination, he continues stomping on leaves. TBA Category:Episodes Category:Rumored episodes